Benutzer Diskussion:Bravomike/Archiv/2010
--Picard16 [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Picard16|sprich hier]] 15:01, 2. Nov 2006 (UTC) Eva Kryll Leider verstößt zumindest die Einleitung immer noch gegen das Copyright. Danke aber auf jeden Fall für den Hinweis :) -- Spocky talk 17:54, 8. Nov 2006 (UTC) Re: Bird-of-Prey Ja, ich hab' mir gedacht: "Warum noch groß diskutieren, wenn es ja noch immer die Bird of Prey-Redirects gibt?" Man kann auch die kleinsten Änderungen totdiskutieren. ;) Danke für den Hinweis mit den Navigationsleisten. Die wollte ich auch ändern, wurde aber dann abgelenkt und hab's dann doch ganz vergessen. Diese Leisten sind über eine Vorlage realisiert, die im Vorlage:-Namesraum liegen. Im Quelltext steht dann lediglich der Name der Vorlage in den geschweiften Klammern. Da einfach ein Vorlage: davor und über die "Suche" links hervorgeholt. ;) 14:45, 23. Nov 2006 (UTC) Re: Verlinkung No Problem, werd ich in Zukunft beachten. Hab es mir leider falsch abgekuckt. Danke nochmal. Re: Signatur Ja, hab ich auch gerade gemerkt, zu dumm. Ich versuche das hier alles si schnell zu assimilieren wie es geht! ;o) --The-architect 22:05, 6. Dez 2006 (UTC) Re: Französisch Ein registrierter Nutzer kann dort einen Artikel erstellen, lediglich ein nicht eingeloggter User nicht. Leg ruhig los. 13:33, 8. Dez 2006 (UTC) Re: Nur mal anfragen... Ich gewöhne mich noch an das Instrument "Wicki" - es ist einfach zu warm für einen Troll hier ;-) Aber danke für den Hinweis! --Detritus 20:46, 11. Dez 2006 (UTC)### Olysis Könntest du mir mal erklären wieso du den Artikel als Löschkandidaten nominiert hast? :siehe: Forum:AZL Olysis --Shisma 15:40, 12. Dez 2006 (UTC) Navy CIS Wie zur Hölle hastn du das soll schnell geändert. Grad wollte ich das reinschreiben, da hattest du das schon drin. Danke :). Guckst du auch NCIS?? Ich hatte es grad bei Tim Russ reingeschrieben. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:08, 12. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Wettrennen hier? Mist nur, dass ich nur Modem hab :( Werd ewig letzter sein. Find ich ja schön, dass es auch bei den Trekkies noch welche gibt, die auch NCIS gucken wie ich. Man findet doch immer wieder Seelenverwandte ;) Aber bei den Star-Trek-Parodien war ich schneller, HA :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:14, 12. Dez 2006 (UTC) Re: Vorschaufunktion Danke für den Tipp. Ich benutze die Vorschaufunktion normalerweise schon. Allerdings passiert es leider immer wieder, dass ich kurz nach dem Speichern doch noch nen Fehler bemerke. Trotzdem danke. Frieder Re: Löschkandidaten Danke für's Bescheidgeben - Zehn Vorne müsste auch mal aufgeräumt werden... Als ich das gesehen habe, hatte ich irgendwie keine Lust mehr und wieder mehr angefangen, mehr als normaler Nutzer zu agieren (Artikel erweitern und erstellen). 16:26, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Das Problem daran ist dann nur, das alles irgendwie unter einen Hut zu bringen. :) Wenn dann noch falsch benannte und qualitativ schlechte Bilder hinzukommen, die man im Zuge der Löschung von Artikeln nochmal zusätzlich abarbeiten muss(Löschen, neu hochladen bzw. geeigneten Ersatz suchen). Naja, ich hab's ja nicht anders gewollt. ^^; 16:53, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Das nimmt doch eh nie ab. ;) 18:39, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) Re: Quellenstil (wo möglich) Hi. Ich habe gerade diesen Edit von dir gesehen: http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Sergey_Rozhenko&curid=16252&diff=113974&oldid=98169. Die Beschränkung auf drei mögliche Referenzen war zu Anfang relativ "zufällig" angesetzt, die Vorlage lässt sich prinzipiell beliebig erweitern. Auf MA/en haben wir dazu mit Überlegungen angefangen, in welchem Umfang solche "Mehrfachreferenzen" überhaupt sinnvoll sind, denn irgendwann kommt der Punkt, an dem einfach so viele Quellen für einen Absatz aufgelistet werden, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, das Ganze stattdessen neu zu strukturieren. Im Endeffekt aber: Wenn es sinnvoll ist, die (hier 4) Referenzen an der Stelle zu haben, dann sollten sie auch alle über die Vorlage realisiert werden - sonst gar nicht. Solche Mischformen könnten sonst zu Problemen führen, wenn man auch Mehrfachreferenzen irgendwann mal per Bot umstellen will... -- Cid Highwind 14:26, 28. Jan 2007 (UTC) Geburtshülse = Inkubator? Bist du überzeugt, dass ne Geburtshülse n Gerät ist? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:29, 24. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Ich dachte nur, denn in der Folge wird ja nix genaueres gesagt, deshalb dachte ich, du hast noch inner anderen Folge Infos gehört. Aber gut. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:59, 25. Feb 2007 (UTC) Terellianer Tschuldigung, dass ich wieder störe, ich reite zwar nich gern auf canon rum, aber du hast bei den Terellianern reingeschrieben, dass sie im Alpha und Betaquadranten verbreitet sind und als Quelle Indiskretionen angegeben. Doch das wird nich gesagt, aber vielleicht in der DS9 Folge? Entschuldige, wenn ich nerve, aber MA soll ja canon bleiben ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:44, 25. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Ne, ich lösche nix allein! (ich bin eher noch dafür fast-canonische Fakten drin zu lassen) Also wenns keinen anderen stört, bleibts drin! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:06, 25. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::mh? wie?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:00, 7. Mär 2007 (UTC) Korridor Du hast im Artikel Achtersektion geschrieben: ...in ihm befindet sich das Heck. Wie meinstn das? Is nich vielleicht "Daran schließt sich das Heck an" besser? Ich find den Audruck n bissl komisch? Fällt dir vielleicht was besseres ein? Mir nich so...:) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:48, 7. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Ok, ich hattes mal verändert, wenns dir nich gefallen hätte, hättest du es ja wieder ändern können :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:34, 7. Mär 2007 (UTC) Sisko singt Zur Information "The Best is yet to come" ist doch auf This One's From the Heart ob es sich dabei um das Duett handelt weis ich nicht.--Dukat 20:43, 8. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Dafür nicht--Dukat 20:49, 8. Mär 2007 (UTC) Raumhafen So is richtig, is ja noncanon. Danke. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:34, 12. Apr. 2007 (UTC) RE: To-Do Liste Was soll ich sagen? Bravo, Mike! :) Danke fürs bearbeiten. Man kanns dem anonymen nicht krummnehmen, wenn er mit dem Wiki-Stil nicht direkt klarkommt. Das muss mit der Zeit wachsen. Ich bin schon froh, wenn nicht kopiert wird. — Florian™ talk 09:50, 14. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Re: Faschismus = Nationalsozialismus? Wäre es aber nicht sinnvoller Faschismus eher in dem Fall mit Rassismus gleichzusetzen? 19:02, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, wenn dem so ist, warum dann nicht wieder korrigieren? ;) 19:08, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Ach, wir SysOps sind doch auch nur normale Nutzer... Sei mutig... ;P 19:14, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::Oh gut, dann war's ja doch richtig. :) 19:36, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Vorlage:Sol-System Könntest du mir das bitte genauer erklären? Chaddy 21:21, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Hallo Chaddy. :Zitat aus der Versionsgeschichte: „Pluto wieder ein, ist bei uns immernoch ein Planet” :Ja, da hinkt man hier in StarTrek und in der MA (dank den tollen Kanon-Richtlinien) leider der Realität schon etwas hinterher. :-) :Mit freundlichen Grüßen .. Spawn 14:59, 23. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Persönliche Daten Hallo Bravomike, ich habe gerade gesehen, daß du hier (auf deiner Nutzerseite) deine persönlichen Daten veröffentlicht hast. Hmm.., es ist natürlich deine Sache, in wie weit du der ganzen Welt vertrauen möchtest, aber leider gibt es eben auch sehr üble Gestalten, welche nur (kurzsichtig) auf ihr eigenes Wohl bedacht sind (siehe dazu auch den gestrigen Heise-Artikel „Identitätsklau: Vorsicht vor digitalen Doppelgängern”). Mit besten Grüßen .. Spawn 15:59, 26. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis, ich bin da vermutlich ein wenig blauäugig, was vermutlich auch ein wenig daran liegt, dass ich keine Angst vor "Big Brother" habe... und dabei den "Evil Cousin" vergesse, der mit meinen Daten übles will... naja, ich nehme sie mal raus --Bravomike 19:24, 26. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Naja, es ist eben wie mit allen Dingen im Leben, man sollte immer schön versuchen maßzuhalten. :-) ..und ein sparsamer Umgang, mit seinen eigenen (persönlichen) Daten (vor allem im weltweiten Internet), gehört eben leider auch dazu. Beste Grüße .. Spawn 12:59, 27. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Scheibenweltler Danke für den Pratchettfan-Gruß. Ich komm leider kaum noch dazu, was von ihm zu lesen, dafür bin ich beruflich zu sehr eingespannt. Außerdem versuche ich gerade, mir hier die Feinheiten der Wiki-Software zu erarbeiten. Vielleicht liest man dann mal n bisschen mehr von mir hier... TMSIDRSchnapper 19:51, 26. Apr. 2007 (UTC)